peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Jun Mo Xi
Jun Mo Xi (Chinese: 君莫惜; Pinyin: Jūn mò xī) is one of the main protagonists of Peerless Martial God. He is a human, who at times is known as the Prince of Hell. Notably he held the positions of Prince of Dragon Mountain, Young Master of the Celestial Palace of Immortals, the Prince of Hell of the King of Hell Palace and core disciple of the Fortune Shrine. History Great Competition of Xue Yue Jun Mo Xi met Lin Feng at the same time as Tang You You and was immediately enamored with how straight-forward and honest Lin Feng was. Considered as one of the strongest of the younger generation in Mi Cheng, he was expected to do extremely well in the Great Competition of Xue Yu. Exploration of the Jade Emperor's Tomb After placing fourth in the Great Competition of Xue Yu, he took part in the Exploration of the Jade Emperor's Tomb with Lin Feng as a representative of the Tian Chi Empire and afterwards decided to travel the continent with Lin Feng, departing for Ba Huang to take part in Emperor Shi and Emperor Yu's Recruitment Process. Island of the Nine Dragons However while en route, the boat that he was on, along with his friends, ended up being hijacked by pirates, and subsequently they ended up being taken the Island of the Nine Dragons. After one of the pirates took a liking to Tang You You and she rejected him. The pirates attempted to dispose of them all. Fortune City Later, while undergoing the trials of Fortune City, Lin Feng is able to to confirm that not only is Jun Mo Xi, still alive, he's actually there, cultivating. When he finally meets up with Lin Feng again, he introduces new his fiancée, Xiao Die1177. It is later revealed that when Jun Mo Xi was in the Huang Sea, he stumbled into a small world and ended up meeting Xiao Die, later she introduced him to the Emperor of the Celestial Palace of the Immortals and he recognized Jun Mo Xi as his descendant. As such, he upgraded his blood and set the marriage between Jun Mo Xi and Xiao Die. When Lin Feng uses a teleportation portal to enter into the Celestial Palace of Immortals, Jun Mo Xi saves Lin Feng's life, who is posing as Mu Feng. It's revealed that Jun Mo Xi has quite a lot of influence as the young master and that many of the factions of the Celestial Palace of Immortals are waiting for the emperor to die in order to grab as much power as possible1370. Escaping the Small World During the war between the Watchers and the Imperial Assassin Union, The Emperor of the Celestial Palace of Immortals, sacrificed himself for the side of the Watchers, and Jun Mo Xi, along with the other strong cultivators from the Nine Clouds Continent (Small World), escaped from the small world and freed themselves from the bondage of the Celestial Qi Palace, after which Jun Mo Xi went searching for the Holy City, only to end up in a fight against a strong cultivator, a fight he won, as a result, he was chased by an emperor before being saved by the King of Hell Palace, a group he then joined for protection, where he would start focusing on cultivation, breaking through to the Huang Qi Layer before being crowned the Prince of Hell. Quotes * I’ve thought of giving up cultivation for her, and living an ordinary life with her in the Continent of the Nine Clouds. But I can’t. My dream is to become a strong cultivator. If I bumped into someone strong and I couldn’t protect my close ones? How can you live if you’re weak anyway?2300 Trivia * His physique is considered extremely rare. * He has the Qi of Righteousness. * Initially his body type was called the Undying King Body, but was later renamed to the Imperial Immortal Body Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tian Chi Empire Category:Xue Yu Category:Meeting of the Emperors Category:Celestial Palace of the Immortals Category:Great Competition of Xue Yu Category:King of Hell Palace Category:Expedition to the Holy Place Category:Meeting of the Continent of the Nine Clouds Category:Fortune Shrine